ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 6: Final Battle
Stellica: Well step on my boots, if it isn't the fusion version of these heroes. Shooter: Wonder if you're bulletproof. Leah Rouge: Of course I am and I'm powerful too. Stellagirl: Okay, now show me who you truly are. Leah Rouge: I won't. Creepystalker: Okay, let's do it the hard way, if you try to defeat us and get our evilized object, you'll win, if not, we will expose your secret identity and you'll lose. And you have to give me your... (You hear beeping) Leah Rouge: Looks like I'll de-merge. (Sighs) I think I really should. De-fusion! Leah Rouge de-merged and the entire team looking exhausted stood up. Stormy Weather: Guys I'm really tired. Scarlette: We have no time to loose, we need to defeat these villains. Gekko: Are you sure? Even Rankora and these guys. Rankora: Just get them and fight, also give me their amulets. Markov: You'll never get their amulets. Owlette: Markov? Genocider: What are you doing here? Markov: Well Ivy upgraded me and told me that you guys are at Harbour Bridge so I thought maybe I could help you guys out. Queen Bee: That would be great Markov. Stellagirl: Ha! You think that a stupid toy could help you defeat us? You guys are totally retarded. Dark Horse: You can't say that! 'Retarded' is a bad word. Stellagirl: Who cares? Furore: Ms. Caroline doesn't let us say offensive words like that. Lapin: I know right, well we need to defeat those freaks no matter what and this time, no fusions. Cal-Pal: You're right, we were getting exhausted because of it. Stellica: Alright, that's enough, we want your amulets right now so give it to us. Crystallite: We would never give you our amulets! Mike-Ro-Wave: Wanna play rough? Okay, let's play rough, say hello to our little friend. Markov: That's me now all we need to do is cut off your evilized object. Catboy: And we will do it, Super Cat Scratch! Starting with you Stellagirl! Stellagirl: Ah! Gekko: (still invisible) Now Catboy! Catboy destroyed Stellagirl's evilized object and she transformed back into Arzaylea. Then Catboy captured the evil spirit. Catboy: 1 down, 4 to go! Including Rankora. Stormy Weather: Good job Catboy. Owlette: Help! I'm trying to defeat Stellica. Crystallite: I got it! Crystallite hit Stellica with her Crystal Knives and grabbed the villain's bracelet. She broke it revealing the evil spirit. Stormy Weather captured it and Stellica transformed back into Lila. Lila: Damn you 5 Seconds of Summer! I hate you! Crystallite: 2 down, 3 to go! Cal-Pal: Help, I'm trying to defeat this guy. Shooter: Ha! No one will help you Cal-Pal! Ninja: 一人ぼっち、シューター。(Hitoribotchi, shūtā.) (Leave him alone, Shooter.) Samurai: 彼は私たちと一緒です。(Kare wa watashitachi to isshodesu.) (He's with us.) Shooter: I don't understand you. Dr. Fluke: Glove Bullets! They told you to leave Cal-Pal alone and he is with us. Ninja: Sword Swipe! Ninja destroyed the gun revealing the evil spirit. Samurai captured it and Shooter transformed back into Brenton. Samurai: 3つダウン、2つ行く(3Ttsu daun, 2tsu iku) (Three down, two to go!) Mike-Ro-Wave: Guys, Creepystalker is about to junp scare me. Slitherer: I got it. Slitherer jump scared Creepystalker and broke her knife. He captured the evil spirit and the villain transformed back into Abigail. Seems like it is Rankora left. Starlite: It's over Rankora. Rankora: You think it's over 5 Seconds of Summer? Well look, I am still here and my sister won't be there to protect you. Anansi: Well, if no one will protect us then we will protect ourselves. Starlite: We will prove who is powerful. Anansi: Spider Webs! Mike-Ro-Wave: Radiation! Crystallite: Crystal Knives! Cal-Pal: Lasers! Pharoah: Ancient Egypt Magic! Dr. Fluke: Lightning Bolts! Starlite: Shooting Stars! Carapace: Shield Bullets! Slitherer: Venom Spit! Stormy Weather: Tornado! Queen Bee: Venom! Catboy: Super Cat Stripes! Ninja: Sword Swipe! Samurai: Sword Swipe! Gekko: Gekko Shield! Lapin: Carrot Bullets! Rena Rouge: Mirage! Mightillustrator: Ink Lasers! Furore: Beak Peck! Mulmouse: Nunchuck Blast! Daisy: Mud Splatter! Monki: Tail Hit! Dark Horse: Horse Shoes! Tiger Punk: Tiger Stripes! Howler: Howl! Owlette: Owl Wing Feathers! Armadylan: Thunder Thump! Scarlette: Scarlet Light! Genocider: Blood Lust! Puppet: Puppet Magic! Everyone: Combine! The explosion occurred again but this time it is bigger and it hit on Rankora. Now she is defeated but not dead. Owlette: Wow, that was a big hit. Daisy: Victory Screech! Everyone: Yay! Mike-Ro-Wave: 5 Seconds of Summer all shout hurray... Everyone: Cuz we are here to save the day! Without anyone looking, the team transformed back into their civilian selves and everything is back to normal. The temporary members returned their amulets to the permanent team members. Alex: Thanks for letting us borrow these amulets. Michael: You're welcome guys. Milan: So when are we going to be real members? Calum: As long as Michael approves it. Aura: Guys, it's time for class, we don't want to be late. Everyone: (laughs) 5 - Previous - Next - TBA Category:Episodes